football's back
by owl productions
Summary: the Mobius eleven are back, and they are up for an even harder task. like a team... from the future?


Chapter 1: reunited team.

The second FFI was beginning and the coach had a brand new idea to form the mobius eleven, we form teams of 4 and have a sudden death idea match. De final 4 are allowed in the team, so I teamed up with Frost, Flare and Critter, who is a great keeper. We walked on the field to start the final match: us versus Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Espio. We kicked off. Me and Frost ran towards the opponents goal. When we tried to score when something jumped in front of the ball and rebounded it towards me, I caught it, but slid a long way back.

"we are team ogre. We came from the future to stop you from defeating a great team in the FFI." A man with white hair said.

"isn't it a bit unfair to fight a team that isn't even complete." I said. He kicked a ball up and used his knee to shoot it towards me. I used my old block: Perfect Icarus Hand.

"so, a striker who can block using keeper moves. Interesting." He said. He grabbed a remote controller of some kind and pressed some buttons. Then, out of the blue, my new team members just stood right in front of me: Shadow, Silver, Omega the Hedgehog, Jazz, Link, Big, Vector and Mika. They all had some sort of new shirt, red with a blue crystal in the middle. We got the same outfit, except Espio, who wore a blue shirt with red middle. We quickly changed clothes and stood in a circle.

"okay team, we don't know anything about this so called team ogre, so be careful and don't rush into anything, if they're from the future, they might know every move we know and be prepared for the worse." I said.

"you go, captain." Mika said and handed over the captains band.

"no, bro, you be captain, like at the match against Inazuma Japan."

"the reason we lost is… because I gave the wrong orders, I said all attack and we lost the ball, twice." I never heard Mika say he made a mistake. He must really want to win this time.

"fine. I'll be your captain." I grabbed the captains band and put it around my right arm.

"Jason, if you dare to get yourself hurt, I'll swear to god, you won't walk away with it, be careful for once." Spirit said.

"you begin." The white haired opponent said and tossed me the ball. Frost and Flare were our forwards, Sonic, Shadow, me and Omega in the midfield, Mika, Silver, Espio and Big in the defense and Critter in the goal. Frost and Flare passed at each other while running towards the opponents goal, but the opponent didn't move, not even a muscle. Frost and Flare were halfway the field when I found out why.

"Frost! Flare! Get back, they will…" I tried to say, but then the midfielders of the opponent flashed towards Frost and Flare, stole the ball and kicked it against them. They collapsed. I turned around and ran back to our goal.

"Critter, Espio, double block the upcoming ball, it might be to strong for Critter only. Defenders, do whatever you can to block the ball." I yelled to the other side of the field. I was almost near the goal and the defenders were readying for the worst. the white haired player jumped up with the ball and lifted his right leg. Then, he grabbed the ball with his legs and twisted it. The ball turned into a purple drill. "dead spear" was it called. Almost everyone of the defenders was blown away, except Mika, who did his heavens gate, only waiting to be broken by the drill, then it was my turn. I readied my leg for a kick, bow and arrow kick, I lifted my leg above my head and made a bow form with my foot when it came down. Then I lifted it sideways to kick it. I hit the ball, but I felt the power of it, only to get blown away in a few seconds. I fell on the ground and stood up almost immediately, to try and help Espio and Critter, but I wasn't fast enough and saw them try a double Perfect Icarus Hand. They both got flown into the goal, but the ball just blasted through the pole. We now saw the power of this team. It was going to be a hard match. I ran towards the ball and tried to dodge every opponent, when I made it at the centre, they just walked away from me. I ran, because I could me another trap. I was at the goal, no trap yet. I couldn't take the risk and did: "bow and arrow kick" again, but shooting it in the air. Then I jumped after it and went after it with a: "comet heel", just making a lot of front flips and then striking it with my heel. The best part had to come. Frost and Flare then finished it with their move: "fire crystal"

_**(explained my the first story.) **_

Their keeper wasn't prepared for this and the ball flew past him. We made the first goal. Then, the whistle for half time went. I saw the ball fly towards me, but thought I was fast enough to dodge it. I hit me right on my chest.

"Jason!" I heard Spirit yell. I went down. The white haired man walked towards me.

"sorry, I thought we had some more seconds." He said with a to friendly smile.

"Jason, you okay?" Spirit asked.

"I'm fine, help me up!" I said. They helped me up and I sat down to drink something.

"you sure your all right, I mean, your leg's swollen and you just got hit in the stomach." Spirit said when I saw that she was getting a bit paranoid.

"Spirit, calm down, I'm fine. I've had harder strikes." I tried to comfort her. She touch my chest and I screamed it out in pain.

"see, you're not fine. Sit on the bench, they will win, even without you."

"no, they won't, Frost and Flare are both hurt." I went myself to the coach. "put Jazz in, we need him for an even stronger shot."

"Jazz, switch out with Shadow." The coach said. Our rest was almost over. I stood up, but Spirit grabbed my hand.

"promise me, one more ball that strikes you, and you will sit next to me." Spirit said.

"sure, but the next one will be the one that breaks me, so you'll have to carry me to the bench." I said smiling. The second half had begun. Jazz, Frost, Flare and I ran towards the goal.

"Mika, we need you here, go with us." I said. We made a star shaped run, I stole the ball and went back to the front of the star. I walked a little to the middle and looked Mika in the eyes. I passed to Jazz and Frost and Flare jumped up. Jazz shot the ball up using both is feet and he made a back flip. Frost and Flare twisted around the ball like planets around a sun, then they both front flipped and heeled the ball down to me and Mika, who both kicked the ball right in the middle of each other. Our new kick: "height comet" was born. The opponents keeper got two strange balls on his back, where 2 players jumped out off and jumped on his hands. He jumped up and made a electric shield. The ball just bounced off. Their captain caught the ball with is leg and ran towards me.

"I'll help you quit." He said and kicked the ball towards me. I jumped up and kicked it behind him, but he flashed towards it. It gave me some time to run away. I ran to the defense, but the ball was already away, towards the goal. I saw Espio and Critter getting hit by the ball and collapse. Then he just shot the ball in the goal. 1-1.

"coach, we lost both keepers. Put me in the goal. I can do it." I said.

"sure, try it, there is no possible way we can lose even more, they will demolish us, no matter what." He said.

"Jason, don't even try to get hurt now." Spirit said.

"you know me." I said.

That's why I said it." I walked to the goal after my clothes changed color and my hands just gained gloves. We kicked off, but we lost the ball almost instantly. I had to ready myself. Because I saw their captain and 2 others stood in the centre. He kicked the ball in a curve up, the two helpers also jumped up and the captain jumped after the ball and turned around, then they kicked the ball at the same time. "death break" I what they said. The ball turned purple and got spikes. When it touched the ground, there came a purple flame behind it. Mika jumped in front of it and got launched in the air.

"this will require even more power. I need you Red." I whispered. " COME BACK, BROTHER. HELP US OUT NOW!" I yelled out, in the hope I could gain more power.

"Jason, use winged beast block." Jazz said. I knew what to do. I lifted my leg and slammed it in the floor, then I pushed myself of with my other leg and landed on both my hands and my legs. Then I roared like a lion and a winged lion appeared. The ball hit the lion right in the paws. I slid back a little, but then I felt a few hands on my back.

"Mika, Jazz, Frost, Flare. Thanks you guys." I said.

"you will not win this match, Mobius Eleven!" their captain said.

"yes we will. That's why we're the Mobius Eleven, we will never lose." We said. The ball fell down and I got up.

"okay you guys. Let's show them number eleven." Mika said. Jazz got the ball and I ran forward and Jazz and the rest passed the ball using simple moves like "tornado header". (letting the ball turn around and move up until it's head height.) when the ball was near the goal I jumped up and made a back flip and kicked the ball.

"that's how the Mobius Eleven does it." I said. Their keeper did the exact same thing as last time, but this time the ball was way too strong to block it this time. Then the whistle for the end went.

"okay Jason. You won fair and square. Here's something for your whole team." The captain of the other team said and he pressed another button on his device and he teleported away. Instead of his team, someone of last year was there. I couldn't see who it was, because I collapsed out of pain.


End file.
